


Meet Ugly AUs

by SadLesbianClown



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadLesbianClown/pseuds/SadLesbianClown
Summary: Based on a tumblr post I saw about meet ugly instead of meet cute get togethers by tokiosunset-deactivated20150930
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	1. Mosh Pit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fool of a Book Wyrm (Lafeli85)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeli85/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1:  
> “I broke your nose at a mosh pit”

**Baz**

I’m going to kill Dev. He is officially banned from picking Saturday nights out. When he told Niall and I we were going to a show tonight, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind and it certainly isn’t what I dressed for. Now my silk shirt is covered in cheap beer and copious amounts of blood pouring from my nose, which feels slightly more bent than it was when I left the house. 

“I’m sorry mate,” Dev says as he returns from the bar with a towel filled with ice. “That is the last time I take recommendations from your aunt.”

“What? Fiona put you up to this?” I question. 

“Yeah, you’ve seemed a bit stuck up lately, she said this might cheer you up.”

“Oh did she now?” I’m going to bloody kill her. “Here, you guys go on, I’m going to go google ‘how to set a broken nose.” 

“You sure you’re alright Baz?” Niall asks. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Meet you at the bar in a bit.”

**Simon**

“Shit.”

“What!” Penny yells over the music. 

“I think I broke that bloke’s nose!” I yell back. 

“It’s fine Si! You enter the mosh at your own risk.”

“Where’s your bag?”

“I stashed it behind the bar! Hey get me a refill while yo-” She gets body slammed before she can finish the thought and I carefully shove my way through the crowd to the bar. 

I see the man I elbowed in the face walk toward the toilets and I follow.

He’s more handsome up close. He’s got long dark hair and a posh shirt that’s torn in two places; at least the red color hides some of the blood. 

“Here.” I say, handing him what I grabbed from Pen’s bag. He gives me a curious look before I explain, “it’s for your nose, I borrowed it from my friend Penny.” 

“Are you sure she’s going to want it back?” he smiles as he accepts the tampon and sticks it up his nose. “Thanks,” he says, “the toilet roll really wasn’t cutting it.” 

I shrug, “was the least I could do. I’m sorry about your nose.” 

“Ah, so it was you?” he asks. Oh. 

“Yeah, I’m really sorry. Got a little too into it, I think. It was my first time. What about you? Come here often?”

He raises an eyebrow at the poor pick-up line. I step a bit closer to him and touch his cheek to turn his head, “wow I really fucked your face up, huh?” I say looking at his nose. 

“Yeah,” he says finally, “you did. I think some kind of retribution is in order, don’t you?”

“Hmm. I think we can work something out.”

**Baz**

“Did you really snog in the toilets?” Niall asks as we leave the show later. “He did break your nose.”

“Yeah,” I say, “he owed me that at least. Plus he’s buying me dinner next week.” I say with a smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ideas written down for like half of the list already. I think I’m going to try and make it a daily writing exercise, but we’ll see. 
> 
> Hey look! I actually proofread something I posted lol
> 
> Also the post is on my tumblr page @thesadlesbianclown if anyone wants to collab on a chapter with me.


	2. I Hit You With My Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2:
> 
> “I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hosptial”

**Baz**

“Hello. Yes. Hi. I’m looking for, well, actually I don’t know his name. He would have been brought in by ambulance earlier this evening. Blonde hair, freckles, early twenties.”

“Sir, you’re going to have to be more specific, who is it that you're looking for?” the woman at the front desk of the hospital asks. 

“Umm, it’s this man I hit with my car earlier. I didn’t get to give him my insurance information…” I shuffle my feet a bit, “do you know if he’s alright?”

“Let me take a look,” she says, picking up the phone and turning away from me. 

I hate going to hospital. Everything smells of disinfectant. 

“He says you can go up, room 204.” She says handing me a visitor's pass. 

“Who?” I ask.

“The patient,” she clarifies. “He said you are allowed to go up. Second floor, elevators are down the hall.”

I thank her and start to make my way to the elevator but it feels weird going up empty handed. “Actually, where can I find the cafeteria?”

**Simon**

I don’t know what I expected, but I am a bit hurt that Davy didn’t even bother to call me back. I left him a voice message saying I’d been in an accident and was in hospital with a fractured hip and he replied with a clearly voice dictated message back saying “okay. Sock later.”

Penny did pick up the phone right away, even though it’s the middle of the night in Peru. She’s doing a study abroad there this summer. She said she would be on a plane back tomorrow if I needed her but I insisted I was fine and she should finish the program. And I am fine. I just need a bit of bed rest and whatever they’ve given me for pain is keeping me quite comfortable, I’m just bored. Sitting alone in a hospital bed gets old real quickly. 

When the nurse comes in to ask if I will permit a visitor I’m not thrilled it’s the man who ran me down in his posh car and not a friend, but at least it’ll give me something to do for a few minutes. 

I’m also pleasantly surprised when he enters the room with arms full of pudding cups. Maybe he’s not such a twat after all. 

It turns out we go to the same university. He’s in the english department and I’m in the culinary school. He stays until visiting hours end and then returns the next morning with take away breakfast. I don’t bother telling him they gave us breakfast already. We talk over pancakes and coffee until he has to leave. 

I blush when the on-call nurse comments on how cute my “boyfriend” is. 

When I’m healed I’ll have to ask him on a proper date. 

Of all the people that could have ran me down, I’m just thankful it was a fit bloke who put whipped cream in my coffee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is a complete clusterfuck, I know, but I stand by it. I hope someone is enjoying this, because I’m certainly having fun writing it.


	3. Wanted Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: “You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!”

**Simon**

I was just trying to eat a sandwich in my car over my lunch hour. Sure I noticed when three police cars went flying down the road in front of me with their lights flashing, but I was more interested in crushing candy on my phone. I did, however, give pause when I saw something in my rearview knock over the bins in the alleyway. I certainly didn’t expect said thing to be a tall well-dressed man stumbling to fall into my backseat. “Drive!” it yells. I am a bit taken aback by the sudden presence of a strange bloke in my car, I just stare at him blinking like an owl. Then he looks at me with a panicked look, his brow all furrowed, and I remember the police cars that passed a moment ago. He sighs, a bit defeated and out of breath, and goes to exit my car. Not a going to murder me then, good. “Okay,” I say, turning the key, “let’s go.”

I just wanted to eat my sandwich… instead, I’m aiding and abetting a criminal on the run and for why? I really don’t know what my plan is here. This has got to be one of the stupider decisions I have made. Damn my curious nature and low impulse control. 

I’m just circling downtown. The mystery man is slouched in my backseat and has yet to give me any instructions, but also hasn’t made any threats against me which I take as a good sign. Then he spots an alleyway and yells, “stop! Stop here at the corner!” Then he opens the door and two more men come running from behind a dumpster and pile into my car. I just start driving. My new passengers look about the same age as the well dressed man, but their clothes are stained with motor oil. I really hope they don’t get it on the seat, it will really hurt the resale value. “Where’d you put it?” asks one of the men with dark hair like the first bloke’s, brothers, I think. “I ditched it behind McColl’s, where did you guys go?” the posh man says.

The third man answers, “we had the coppers on our tail from the get go, we finally hid in the shops and then slipped out the back when customers started looking at us funny covered in grease and all.” He then nods over to me and gives a look to the first man. “He’s just giving us a lift, I’ll pay him when get back to the flat, thanks again mate,” he says, speaking directly to me now. He holds out his hand and I shake it over my shoulder, “I’m Baz, the two blokes getting motor oil in your backseat are my cousin Dev and over on the right there is Niall.”

“Hi,” I nod to them in the mirror, “I’m Simon and if you won’t murder me for asking, what the fuck are you lot doing in my car?” 

“Ah, yes, right, explanations. You see Simon, you may or may not be familiar with Watford Motors down on Highstreet, but it is owned and operated by a right prick-”

“Complete bawbag,” Dev adds. 

“Yes, quite right,” Baz continues, “well you see Niall over there used to work for him and when Davy saw him out on a date with my fine looking cousin, he fired Niall and denied him his rightfully earned paycheck so, naturally, we egged the offices, switched around a few name tags, and may or may not have stolen a dune buggy which as you might have heard we abandoned behind a convenience store. Only trouble is now we are wanted criminals, but it was worth it and we would do it again Niall,” he says, turning to his friend, who looks put down a bit.

“You guys really shouldn’t have gone through all that trouble,” he says, “not over a couple of quid.”

“You know it was more than that darling,” Dev says, giving him a rub on the shoulder. 

“Well in that case, I am happy to help,” I say, finally, “this Davy bloke sounds a real wanker. However, I have been circling the same 4 blocks for the past 15 minutes, and I think we may be starting to draw attention, is there anywhere I can bring you fellas?”

“Ah, yes, can you drop us off at our flat? Take the second right, it’s just up the hill there, next to the Indian bakery.” 

“Up on Kingsbury?” I ask, “I love that place, they have the best sweet breads.”

“Really? I’ll have to get you a box. After this, really we owe you.”

“Yeah,” I say, “though I think I’ve earned dinner at least.”

Baz smiles as I pull up to the curb to drop them off, “yeah, you’re right. Maybe take away though, I am still wanted by the police.” 

I laugh, “oh yeah, maybe I’ll come by yours Friday?” 

“Sure,” Baz says as he goes to shut the car door, “it’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly cannot remember if Dev/Niall is cannon or not but I can’t imagine them any other way.


	4. Bubble Wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: “You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly”

**Penny**

Simon can be such an idiot. He’s my idiot, I love him to death, but Aleister Crowley is he thick. 

We were standing on the sidewalk and he was describing the new starwars movie he saw over the weekend and was reenacting a scene, using his mobile as a prop lightsaber and on the backswing not only managed to throw it into the street but also decked some poor bloke in the face. 

I need to wrap that boy in bubble wrap. 

I’m buying him a crash helmet tomorrow and a better phone case. 

I text him later that evening to make sure he didn’t get hit by a bus on the way home. 

He texts back:

“ _Not dead. Also not home. Turns out the man I accidentally gave a black eye’s name is Baz. He’s a nursing student. We shared a plate of cherry scones and now I’m on my way to his flat😬👍 will tell you everything tomorrow over brunch. Good night Pen💛”_

_“_ **_Not_ ** **_everything_ ** **_I hope, Crowley Si. Glad you’re alright, have a good night 💙”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I made it until chapter 4 without mentioning cherry scones. It may be the first but I am sure it will not be the last. 
> 
> Also. This may or may not be how I broke my first iPod... (remember iPods???) though I didn’t punch a cute stranger I just had to go to the Genius Bar and have a dude tell me my iPod was fucked and I had to get a new one lol


	5. Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: “You laughed in a restaurant but you have an ugly laugh and I thought you were choking, so I spent the last three minutes awkwardly humping you while performing the Heimlich maneuver”

**Baz**

I was just out for a spot of lunch when a man sitting a few tables away from me went into a coughing fit. What surprised me was that no one around him seemed to care that he was clearly choking. He tried drinking water but wheezed and it dribbled down his chin which, the poor chap, even while choking he’s trying to hide by covering his face with a napkin. 

When it becomes apparent he isn’t going to catch his breath and no one else is going to step up, I walk over and gesture for him to stand. He does. I try to remember the hand position. I wrap my arms around him from behind, balling my fists together over his abdomen pulling up sharply under his ribs. 

He stops wheezing. He gags. I pull again. He breathes a sound. I pull. “STOP!” He yells. I release him and step away. 

“Are you alright?” I ask. 

“What?” 

“Are you okay?” I repeat. 

“I’m fine, what the hell are  _ you  _ doing?”

“I gave you the Heimlich.”

“Why?”

“...because you were choking?”

“...”

Oh. 

“Oh. I’m sorry. I thought- I’m sorry.”

I blush uncomfortably and look around. All the other patrons are staring at us.

So basically I just awkwardly humped a stranger for 3 minutes then. 

I turn to leave, but he grabs my arm, laughing. “No, no, it’s okay. Really. Glad to know you’re on top of things.”

I blush again. 

“Here,” he says, “have a seat. It’s alright.”

I do as I’m told and sit across the table from him. “So,” I start, “what was that?”

“I was just laughing,” he explains.

“But you were wheezing…”

“Yeah,” he says as if it’s an explanation. 

“What was so funny that I thought you were dying?”

“Oh,” he says biting back his discomfort, “I’ll have to explain another time.”

  
  


**Simon**

We meet again later that night, at a bar this time. We order drinks and settle at a table. 

“So what is this hilarious story you needed to wait to tell me?” Baz asks. 

“Right so,” I start, “the table sitting next to me was two couples. One of the women was saying how her sister recently had a baby. Her husband then added that his sister-in-law told him he should try her breast milk and he thought why not but drank it right from the source. All four of them laughed then turned to the waiter who had been standing there the  _ whole _ time and said ‘you are so sweet pretending you didn’t hear any of that, you must think we’re all nuts.’ And the waiter just faked a smile and laughed no before taking their order.”

Baz starts laughing as I tell the story and realizes why I couldn’t explain it to him then, while we were still a few feet away from the customers who’s conversation I overheard. 

“It was so uncomfortable,” I add, “I couldn’t help but laugh. It was awful. Who tells that story over lunch?”

“That’s so weird,” he says, “then again it’s not as exciting as me trying to save you from laughter.”

“Well,” I say, “it’s not the worst first date I’ve had. We’ve just done everything in reverse. Normally the date  _ ends _ with a bloke grinding on me.” 

He smiles back at me, “well…. not everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The customer interaction was unfortunately pulled from my real life. I was the waiter just standing there awkwardly while this bizarre and very drunken exchange took place. But they left me a great tip so it all good lol


	6. Walk of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: “We met each other on a Sunday morning, both doing the walk of shame.”

**Simon**

I can’t help but smile as I recognize another, quietly shutting an apartment door. 

I don’t mind the coined walk-of-shame. I like being outside at dawn, the cold air sobering me. Sometimes I even jog. I appreciate the time to transition away from the night in quiet solitude, before the city fully wakes. 

My coincidental partner in today’s walk does not seem to be enjoying it as much. He looked up at me briefly as he walked down the stoop, but then dropped his head again, dark hair falling over his face. 

I can’t help but look to see we are on the same route, even if on opposite sides of the road. 

He looks up again and seems to notice too. I give him a soft, knowing smile. He simply nods to a slight and continues watching his feet. 

He keeps shifting his jacket, straightening it, then trying to flatten creases to no avail. 

We end up in the queue of a cafe in the underground station. I get my smoothie and a scone and hear him order something off the menu called “Soul of Darkness,” next to which has a sign that reads “Free to Teachers on Mondays.” It looks very large and very caffeinated. 

He does acknowledge me when I say, “morning,” simply smiles as he picks up a morning paper to read while we wait for our drinks at the end of the counter. 

“Simon,” the barista calls, I thank her and take my drink as I head to the tube platform. 

“Baz,” I hear her call behind me. 

**Baz**

My head feels like a bowling ball. 

What was I possibly thinking, calling  _ him _ last night? 

Oh Crowley. 

I opened a bottle of wine to cook dinner last night and it spiraled into me being drunk and texting my ex. 

Why’d I go over there?

And of course there was a witness, some bloke disgustingly chipper at 6 am, exiting an apartment at the same time I did. 

Who orders a smoothie at a tube station? 

“Baz?” the barista calls and I take my over-priced espresso monstrosity. Then she hands me a bag. 

“I didn’t order any food,” I try telling the woman as she busies herself with another customer, but then I notice the name printed on the label, Simon. That was the chipper man’s name, I heard her call it before when I was hiding my hangover behind a newspaper. 

“Oh,” I say, hurrying off to catch him. “Simon!” I yell, from down the platform. 

The blonde turns to face me as I wave the bag, returning it to him. “Oh my scone! Thank you!” he says.

“No problem.”

“Here,” he says, breaking off a corner of the pastry and handing it to me, “as a thank you,” he explains. 

Hoping it’ll help settle the uneasy feeling I’ve had in my stomach since I woke up in Lamb’s bed, I accept it. “Cheers,” I say. 

The tube arrives and I nod to say goodbye but he moves to board as well. “Going downtown?” he asks.

“Yeah, thought I’d head to the office,” I explain, “you?”

“On a Sunday?” he asks. “No, I’m on my way home. Shower, change...there’s this new breakfast place I’ve been meaning to try, might go there. Nectar’s, have you been?”

“No, I’ve heard it’s quite good though.”

“Yeah, I looked up their menu online, they have this platter of french toast, that is 3 different kinds of babka, battered, fried and tossed in cinnamon sugar. It looks soooo good,” he says, excitedly.

“Wow. That sounds like it could feed a whole table.”

“Not a table I’m sitting at,” he laughs. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, what?”

“Nothing, I’m just surprised. I thought you’d be one of those health food nuts, lookin all fit with your smoothie at 6 am,” I explain.

He laughs, “I look fit?” 

I try not to blush, “yeah, well, you look very sportsmanlike.”

“Sportsmanlike,” he repeats with a smile, “hmm, well. I’ll take that as a compliment. You look pretty sportsmanlike yourself.”

I’m definitely blushing now. 

“Well, this next stop is where we part, I’m afraid. Was nice talking to you, Baz? Was it?”

“Yeah,” I say, “nice talking to you Simon.”

He exits the car holding up his, now empty, scone bag, “thanks for saving my scone!” he yells to me as the doors close. 

  
  


**Simon**

“Funny seeing you again,” I say as he approaches the lunch counter. 

“Yeah, well, someone told me about this babka french toast and I had to see it for myself,” he says.

“Can we move to a table?” I ask a waiter as he walks by. “Sure, how many in your party?” 

“Two,” Baz says, “and we’re going to need two of these toast platters,” he adds with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I could write 4,000 words of SnowBaz without once mentioning Lamb lol? I know you all hate it, I just can’t help myself.


	7. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: “I get really sick on roller-coasters and you had the misfortune of sitting in front of me so, uh...sorry…”

**Baz**

“Mordelia, are you sure you want to go on  _ this _ ride?” I ask, skeptical.

“Yes! I need someone to ride with me because I’m too small and you are my big brother and it is my birthday and I say you have to,” she says, trying to look stern. I give her my best scowl while she tugs on my sleeve. “Come on Basil, pleaseeeeee,” she whines, with a smile I can’t say no to. 

“Fine,” I conceded, “but if you barf on me you’re riding home on the roof of the car.”

“Agreed,” she says, taking my hand to shake it, “now can we please join the queue?”

“Yes, alright let’s go,” I say, taking her hand. 

**Simon**

“This is the best day ever, Pen. Why don’t we do this every day? Why don’t we work here? Yes! Penny. Come on, let’s find the office. I’ll apply to work the coaster booth and you can yell at kids for trying to go down the helter skelter face first! It’s perfect!”

“Merlin Simon! Slow down. No, we are not working at the carnival, and you,” she says, snatching up my carmel corn, “are banned from having any more sugar.”

“But it’s just soooo good,” I whine at her.

“You are going to crash so hard,” she laughs at me, “I guess I’m driving home, you’re going to be too busy napping off your sugar high.”

I just shrug. 

The ride operator motions us forward, “two passengers per row, make sure to move all the way to the end of the row before sitting down, pull the safety bar over your head and secure it over your chest!”

“After this, no more roller coasters Si, I’m starting to feel ill from all the loops,” Penny says as we take our seats. 

“Sure, no problem, do you want to do the ferris wheel next?”

“Yeah that sounds nice.”

“It sucks we couldn’t sit in the very front, that’s the best spot,” I tell her.

“Yeah, but still, second row isn’t bad.”

“Yeah,” I say, as the coaster starts to click up the ramp. 

“Here we go,” I say, as we near the peak.

**Baz**

“You alright?” I ask Mordelia as we near the first drop.

She nods with a wide grin. I’m glad to see her so happy. 

“Here it goes,” I say, grabbing her hand and raising it up, ready for the drop.

The sounds of her excited screams are soon replaced with terror and uncontrollable laughter.

“You didn’t?” I yell over the sound of the ride.

“I didn’t! I really didn’t! I promise!” She yells back.

We both turn behind us and see a man with curly blonde hair, leaning over the edge of the cart, the woman sitting beside him, rubbing his shoulder and shoots me a horrified but sympathetic look. 

The ride comes to an end and I could not get off faster. 

My shoulders high and frigid as vomit drips from my hair.

“Guess I’m not the one riding home on the roof,” Mordelia laughs. I shoot her a murderous look. 

The man who destroyed my shirt, comes wobbling off the ride behind us, “uh… sorry mate. Can I buy you a new shirt? Churro maybe?”

“I think I have my full of churros in my hair, thanks very much,” I bite back. 

“Please mate, let me at least buy you the shirt,” he offers again. 

“Fine,” I say as we go to find a shop. 

“Here, Mord, you pick me out a shirt, I’m going to go try and wash this out as best I can in the washroom,” I say to my sister as she runs off. “I’ll be back in a minute,” I say to the man and his friend. 

When I return, Mordelia is standing outside talking to the woman with a bag in her hand, eating an ice cream cone. 

“You didn’t steal that did you?” I ask pointing to the ice lollie. 

“No, Penny got it for me,” she says and the woman nods, “hi, I’m Penny, the one who didn’t barf on you.” 

“I’m Baz,” I say, shaking her hand. 

The one in question is standing to the side shuffling his feet, but holds his hand out, “I’m uh Simon. Again I’m really sorry about all that,” he says gesturing generally to my head. 

“We got you a shirt!” Mordelia says, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“Right, let’s see what you got.”

She hold up a tee-shirt 3 sizes too big that says “ **I’M WITH STUPID”** and an arrow pointing up. 

“Right,” I say, taking the shirt before discarding the vomit-covered one and disposing of it in the trash. “How do I look?” I ask. 

“Perfect,” Mordelia says smiling, “it suits you.” 

“What else do you have there?” I ask, eyeing something in the bag.

“Oh! I almost forgot! Simon got me a bubbler!” she says excitedly pulling out a bubble making wand. 

I look up at him, “she said it was her birthday, I hope it’s alright,” he says.

“Thank you. That’s very kind,” I say, “and thank you for the shirt.”

“Sure, it was the least I could do,” she says. “I asked her if she was sure she want to get  _ that  _ shirt but she insisted you’d like it. I got this just in case,” he says pulling a plain sweat jacket out of another bag. “You don’t have to take it if you don’t want,” he adds.

“No, I will, actually. Thank you. Again.”

“Can we go on the ferris wheel?” Mordelia asks. “Penny said they're going on that ride next, can we go with them?”

“Oh Mordelia, I don’t know. We should probably get going,” I say.

“Please?” she asks, “just one more, please?” 

I look up, “It’s alright with us if you’re okay with it,” Penny says. 

“Alright,” I say, “fine. One more. As long as Sick Simon over there is feeling better.”

“Yeah, yup, I’m okay… I got it all out I think,” he says, blushing uncomfortably. 

“Okay, lets go,” I say as we make our way over to the ferris wheel. 

“Have you ever been on the ferris wheel before?” Penny asks Mordelia as we wait in queue.

“Nope, have you?” 

“Oh yeah, loads of times, it’s my favorite,” the older one explains. 

“What about you Simon?” my sister asks, “do you like the ferris wheel?”

“Yeah, not as much as Penny. I like the fast rides the best,” he says giving me another apologetic look, “but I do like it when you get to the top, you can see for miles. It feels like you’re flying,” he smiles. 

**Simon**

They end up staying at the carnival with us until it closes. We do the log flume and tilt a-whirl, all without any more incidence of sickness. 

As we walk to the car park all together, or well, the adults walk, Baz is carrying a sleeping Mordelia. “Thanks for letting her and I follow you around today, she seemed to have a really good time,” he says. 

“Thank you for letting us stick around after I ruined your shirt,” I say.

“It’s fine. We’re even now I think.” He pauses and looks to the right, “we’re over this way.”

“We’re over to the left,” I explain, “guess this is it.”

“Yeah,” he says, “it was really nice meeting you, Penny and Simon.”

“You too,” I say, “we should do it again, if you want.”

“I’d like that,” he says with a smile, “I’m sure Mordelia would too,” he adds. 

“Ooh! We should all go bowling!” Penny says excitedly. After the room of mirrors we did end up getting churros and she ended up being the one with a sugar high at the end of the night.

“That sounds lovely,” Baz says, “next weekend? I’ll send you a text later this week to sort out details.”

“Yeah,” I smile, “it’s a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so fun to write a bit of Mordelia in this chapter.
> 
> Also can I get a holler for writing 2,500 in one day!!! I’m on a roll


End file.
